A digital camera has a use of recording a subject as material of a composite image, for example. The composite image is widely used to print a greeting card with a photo, a framed photo seal, etc.
Hitherto, a digital camera for recording a composite image provided by combining a digital image representing a border and a background (default image) and a digital image representing a subject (subject image) in external memory has been known (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: JP-A-2001-45352
However, according to the digital camera disclosed in patent document 1, the default image and the subject image are combined before they are recorded in the external memory, and thus the subject image before being combined is not recorded in the external memory. Thus, the subject image can be used only for the purpose of being combined with the default image selected before photographing.
Considering such a problem, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a digital camera capable of recording a subject image so that the subject image can be drawn as it is combined with a selected default image and that the subject image can be drawn separately from a selected default image.